Noisy Neighbour
by Jaxalie
Summary: Jasper is a solitary man, what will he do when his new neighbour provides him the very sexy peek into her very open window. M for Lemons, Language and Peeping Toms. A/U A/H. Jasper's been naughty. One Shot.


_A/N: Hi there, this story is a little different for me. My first real Lemon. (Gasp) Anyways. This is a one shot I based off of the Akon song - Noisy Neighbour. It is in Jasper POV. and I hope y'all like it. This has been a while in the making and I hope to bring you all more soon. Read and Review and Jasper will be brought out more often with more lemons. _

_Jaxalie._

_Disclaimer: I don't own shit. I don't even own the computer I typed this on. I am not Stephenie Meyer and I am not Akon. Characters belong to SM, song belongs to Akon. All I own is the creativity to bring this to life. _

* * *

Noisy Neighbour

The sun beat heavily against my already burn flesh, the heat of the afternoon providing a familiar discomfort I had grown accustomed to in my twenty five years under the Texas sun, the dry air only serving to bring my throat to a parched rumble. Fifteen more minutes and I would be free. I kept repeating to myself in a mantra that, like the sun, was a well known fact of my existence.

It was not as though I did not enjoy my work here on the ranch, if anything it was the main reason for my place here, I was made to work in the open. The thought of being stuck in an office somewhere in a city full of pollution and anger, it made my blood boil and my stomach churn. I needed the outdoors of that I was sure, heat, sweat and blood all included, no, it was not at all that I did not like it here on the Cullen Ranch. Rather, the promise of what was to come after my work pushed and compelled me to will the days end, the promise that never failed without a doubt to thrill me.

Beside me, Emmett, my best friend and the soul appointed to look after the horses with me, chuckled under his breath, his hand slapping against my shoulder firmly with a vice grip. "Pervert." He muttered under his laughter, knowing full well where my thoughts had strayed. Not for the first time I wondered why, for the life of me, had I informed this idiot of the treasures I had discovered upon my return to my home a few months prior.

For months the house beside my own had stood empty, not a soul daring to set foot in it since the disappearance of the last owner, a trait that had served me well as the very private man I was. The thought of neighbours did not appeal to me in the least; the silence of the land never once bothered me. Rather it comforted me to know that I was able to live in relative comfortable solitude without the hassle of needing to be friendly to my only neighbours whom I would hold no interest in what so ever.

Or so I had thought until that one afternoon upon my return to find the removals truck parked across my drive while burley men proceeded to carry items into the once empty house beside my own, seemingly ignorant of the nuisance they had caused me, I left my car idling in the middle of the dirt road, slipping from the door, I marched purposefully towards the open front door of my new neighbours residence. Cussing softly at the realization that my solitude would now be impaired, I wrenched the hat from my head and tugged an agitated hand through my blonde curls, ignoring the voice that whispered how I needed it to be cut soon, I took the steps to the porch in two long strides, moving past the movers and knocking loudly on the wooden frame of the door, I waited. My mother would never have allowed me to enter the house uninvited that was not, in her eyes, proper manners, so as absurd as it was I waited.

Turning away from the house, I let my eyes take in the monstrosity that covered the space where my Bentley would normally sit, cussing once more under my breath, it took me a moment to realize I was not alone on the porch.

"May I help you?" Her voice spoke softly from a space just to my left, I spun quickly to face her and felt my entire jaw run slack. Before me stood possibly the most gorgeous woman I had ever had the good fortune to lay eyes on. Her tiny frame barely reached the middle of my chest and yet I knew instantly she was a woman, her curves were supple but prominent against her small frame, the clothing she wore accenting the swell of her breasts, showing just enough to leave my mouth dry while her skirt hung just below mid thigh. My eyes moved up once more to her face, finding her features startlingly beautiful, Elfin almost in their strangeness, her hair black as midnight spiked in each direction and cropped short and her eyes… her beautiful blue eyes deep enough to capture a man's soul for all eternity. My mouth ran dry.

"Hello?" She spoke again, her voice a tinkle of bells, her lips puckered slightly in annoyance.

"Ah..." I cleared my throat in an attempt to speak. "Jasper Whitlock, ma'am, I am…I live next door and… your truck… ah…" I shook my head, composing myself. I was not a stuttering mess, I was Jasper Whitlock and I damn well was not going to let some little Darling show me otherwise. "Look lady, your truck is over where I park my car. Welcome to the field but please remove it, I don't fancy waiting to park."

The look of confusion flickered across her features for a moment before a flush of anger coloured her pale cheeks, a small sound almost like a growl of annoyance left her as her tiny hands fluttered out. "Well I'm sorry your lordship, I'll have the rest of the common folk remove themselves to the other side of the land, where the stinging nettles grow so that you can park your car in the only available space, lord knows there aren't acres and acres of land around your home to park for the night." She snapped in anger.

I growled back in annoyance, my fists tightening slightly. Who the fuck did this chick think she was? Moving here to my land and thinking she can talk to me like that. I leaned in close to the little pixie, glaring at her. "You see that you do that."

Her tiny hands fisted instantly before she turned away, snapping at the nearest male to move the damned truck from my way, her tiny body ridged with anger. I rolled my eyes behind her back, snapping out against my better judgement.

"I didn't catch your name there, Darlin'."

She turned back in an instant, her glare enough to freeze a man's heart. "It's Alice and don't you 'Darlin' me, Cowboy. I'm not your 'Darlin'' and I most certainly don't give a damn where you park your stupid Bentley."

I turned from her this time, rolling my eyes and heading towards my car, yelling over my shoulder. "It's a pleasure to meet you." My anger festering deeper.

"You Too." She snapped back at me.

That evening I was just beginning my nightly routine of checking all the windows were bolted and all the doors were locked when I caught sight through my bedroom window of the tiny vixen that was now my neighbour. Her curtains were wide open to the elements, I watched in fascination then as she seemingly oblivious to my gaze began to shrug off her shirt, the lace of her black bra barely concealing of her assets. I felt myself swallow as I took in the look of her body, knowing I should turn to give her privacy as my cheeks flushed slightly, my jeans growing embarrassingly tight at a rapid pace.

I felt my breath hitch as very slowly, she reached back and unclasped her bra, letting it slide to the floor with seemingly no thought, her perfect breasts showing perkily to the slight chill of the night making the nubs of her nipples just that little bit tighter. I swallowed once more, the fact that this woman who had only hours before infuriated me beyond words did not enter into my mind under the haze that her naked form presented.

All too soon she had stripped down to nothing but the gift of a body God had given her, a body that was playing right to all of my biggest fantasies, her frame was rounded in all the right places and as she turned to retrieve something from the side of her room, I noticed the perfect shape of her backside, I licked my lips as a sudden urge to bend her over that dresser took me with alarming force. Never one to entertain some thoughts I found it unusual that this vixen would have such an effect on me that my thoughts would cross so thoroughly over sex with her was unusual to say the least.

I was not innocent by any means, but I had learned many things in the years growing up that would entail me to be a gentleman at all times, such thoughts were not appropriate and yet I could not stop them. I wanted her. I wanted to bury myself in her form and get lost there at every chance I could. If only her mouth wasn't so damn loud at all the wrong times.

The last months had passed by in such a fashion, each evening I would move to watch as Alice would begin her nightly ritual of disposing of the clothing from her perfect body and spending her evening in the nude, sometimes taking her actions further by her own hand and other times settling against her bed with a book in hand. Whichever action, I could not bring myself to tear away and leave her in peace… I would be compelled to watch and imagine she was doing this for me. My hand sometimes inching to the stiffness that lay beneath my heavy denim, trying to fight in vein the sense of utter manipulation she presented to my person. Only once before had any woman had the power to make me hard at just the thought of her and that had ended badly.

Alice and I were not even friends, as neighbours we had done nothing but solidly argue at each encounter we had of the other, silly arguments that I could never remember the reasoning for. What I was doing here, watching her in such intimate moments. It was wrong. It was sick and un-gentlemanly. Every evening I would imagine her in such intimate ways, sometimes bent over every surface of her room, sometimes on the floor but ever more fearfully so, in my bed, her arms wrapped over my broad shoulders, holding her tightly to her tiny body, our movements far from a mere fuck… god help me, I imagined making love to her.

Emmett was right. I was a pervert. The worst sort, and what was more, I was slowly beginning to realize that I was not just any pervert; I was in love with the subject of my desires. Even arguing with her, I felt the thrill of just being around her, talking to her. Ridiculous. I hardly knew her. I needed to get out, like Emmett had said. Get her out of my system. Then why, sweet Jesus was I now in a rush to get home in time to see her?

I glared in annoyance as I drove, fifteen minutes till I could leave my ass. Not only had Doc Cullen, Carlisle our boss, made me stay late to help Esme, his wife, with the horses and getting them cleaned up, but Emmett, the asshole, had chosen today to be the day to have an argument with his very pregnant wife who was currently driving his jeep to visit our parents.

Did I mention the jackass chose to marry my twin sister Rosalie? The lummox was just proving to find any way he could to make my life difficult and had been from the moment he had first laid eyes on Rosie. For years the idiot had pined and whined about the beauty of my sister, begging for her attentions to which Rosalie would always turn him down, that was until in a moment of frustration she had agreed to give him a chance. Since then Emmett had been a part of the family. An annoying addition to say the least, I often found myself wondering why he was my best friend of all people.

A booming chuckle beside me caused me to jump in alarm. "It's because you love me and you know it." Emmett turned to me, grinning his dimpled grin and sang in a very loud and off key way. "It's guy love… between two guys!" Shit. I had spoken out loud.

I rolled my eyes at him, swatting him with my hat as I took the turn towards his and Rosalie's residence. I was not in the mood for his particular brand of friendship; something about the approaching night brought my temper to a flare, the knowledge that I would be late upsetting me beyond words. Emmett rolled his eyes in turn, leaning back against the seat, his burly form barely fitting in the seat.

"Aw lighten up, Jerk-off. I'm only teasin'. I can't believe you're throwin' such a hissy fit because you may miss out on watchin' your hot little neighbour gettin' naked from your bedroom window. You're sick. Even I would never have done that and I can't tell you the amount of times I imagined your sist—"

"EMMETT!" I snapped loudly. My patience so very thin tonight, the disgust coloured my features quickly as I realized the implications of his words and tried with all my might not to gag. Rosalie and I were very close, even for twins, I would kill anyone who harmed her and here Emmett was talking about her sexually. "It's bad enough I have to live with the knowledge that you knocked my sister up, I don't need to hear about how you did it." I shook my head, trying to suppress the bile that rose in my throat. "I should throw you out of this car and keep on driving."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the car once more, his good nature never seeming phased by my empty threats. "Aw man, but then who would be your wingman?"

I tried to suppress the smile that threatened to disperse my anger, biting my lip to keep a straight face I spoke the first name that came to mind. "Edward?"

To which Emmett's laughter became louder, the thought of it was pretty funny, I found myself joining in quickly, unable to suppress my emotion much longer, my straight face withered and was replaced with the smirk that always seemed to accompany me whenever Emmett and I spent guy time together. "Yeah, you're right." I chuckled. "'Wardo as a wingman is pretty damn laughable."

Emmett's hoots seemed to die down momentarily as he spoke. "He'd probably try and woo the women you speak to with daisies and talk of rainbows." He snickered, glancing out the window at the fast approaching dusk.

I smirked in turn. "Yeah, or knock 'em dead with his emo poetry shit."

Emmett turned back to me with a smirk, his eyes glazed with mischief, his dimples, the devil's cuteness my sister called them, showing prominently with his smile. "Or sing them some Coldplay." I threw my head back in laughter; the event did seem very Edward. I shook my head after a moment to clear it, realizing with rapid pace that my temper was waning under Emmett's carefree humour, reminding me rapidly why I liked the asshole so much.

Pulling to a stop I waited for him to get out of the car, turning to him before he could, I frowned deeply. "Hey asshole? Apologize to Rose, will ya? She doesn't need trouble. She's pregnant… it's not a good thing."

Suddenly, Emmett began to laugh once more, turning to me again, he gave me a sheepish shrug. Confusion began to cross my features. "I lied. Rose and I are fine, she's out getting some dinner, I just wanted to piss you off and make you miss your pervert time. Sorry Bro." He leapt from the car with agility that should not have been possible for someone of his size before I could pounce him, anger filling me as much as annoyance.

"Mother Fucker!" I screamed after him as he turned casually to walk away, his chuckles echoing in the open land, I cussed once more, smacking my hands to the steering wheel, I suppressed with some difficulty to run the asshole down, instead speeding off towards my own home. I could not begin to understand my own actions, the anger that I was missing out on this moment. I truly was fucked in the head.

Arriving home in record time, I yanked the keys from my car fast, climbing out and slamming the door shut in anger. The night was already here and I was over two hours late. Resigned to the fact that my night would be less satisfying than it had been in the last six months, I trudged begrudgingly to my door, slamming it shut behind me seeing no need to lock it, I kicked off my boots at the door and threw my keys on the kitchen table, shrugging out of my stained shirt, I threw it deftly in the laundry.

The ache in my muscles serving to ruin my evening even more so as I began to prepare my dinner for the evening, setting the pan down on the oven plate, I took the eggs from the refrigerator, ready to make myself an omelette, something quick and effortless, I was shocked suddenly to hear a knock at my door. Frowning slightly, I turned the plate down and began to walk to the door, knowing that I did not get many visitors out this far, I glanced to the baseball bat that stood beside the door, knowing that an intruder would not have knocked.

Opening the door, I felt my eyes widen as I came face to face (well more chest to face) with the Pixie from next door, blinking in surprise, I tugged a hand through my tangled curls, wishing I had grabbed a shirt. "Alice?" I asked in surprise, noticing her eyes clouded over with tears that streaked in uneven forms down her face, the robe she wore hardly concealing that beneath she was indeed naked, her feet bare. Before another word could escape me, she ploughed into my chest, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist and burying her head to my chest, I felt her tears begin to touch my skin in an instant as she sobbed. My own mouth fell open, trying to find the words to speak before I closed it and wrapped my arms around her tiny shaking frame, confused beyond all manner, I leaned in subconsciously and kissed the top of her head, taking a moment before whispering.

"Alice? What is it?" Her tiny arms wrapped tighter around me, constricting my movement deliciously. She was much stronger than she looked, her sobs continued against my chest, oblivious to my personal dilemma that her touch had began to build. "Alice… Sugar, I need to breathe…" I managed to gasp out before suddenly her arms dropped away from my body; I watched with sadness as she pulled back and wiped a hand to her red eyes.

"S-sorry." She blubbered, her tiny hand moving to tug her sleeve of the robe she wore over her tearstained cheeks. "I was so scared… I didn't know what to do…You were the closest person to me and…Oh god." She started to sob harder. On reflex I grabbed her once more to my chest, hugging her tight. I had some experience dealing with distraught women thanks to my sister, so acting on impulse; I closed the door behind her and began to lead her towards the kitchen, leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"Hey… Sugar, calm down… shh… You're okay…" I guided her regretfully to one of the kitchen chairs, swallowing as she got settled on top of it, her robe falling open just a little more as she tried to sit comfortably, her feet barely touching the ground. I looked away to the oven, turning it off completely before leaning against the counter, I glanced up at her. "Alice. What happened?"

She looked up then, her expression crestfallen, her lip worried between her teeth making her look so very vulnerable, anything but the confident woman I had watched for months, my heart broke for her. She took in the smallest breath possible before her words began to spill out, fast and melting into one another in her panic.

"I was alone and I was just about to go and shower and I heard a noise out back. I thought it was an animal but when I looked there was nothing there. I went to shower and when I came out… there was a man out there." I gasped and stood up straight, the implication that another man had been out back bringing me to my feet. "I thought it was you but… when I looked hard I realized it wasn't. I hadn't heard your car and…I think he was spying on me." She sobbed harder and I looked down, spying on her. Like I had been for months. "It wasn't… he… he tried to get in the back door."

My head shot up at her words once more, frowning as I read her expression, the fear in her eyes so unusual for the woman who had only three days ago yelled at me not to park on her flowers. I took a step towards her and held out my hand for her to continue speaking, taking her tiny hand in my own to offer some strength. "That's when I ran here… He… he could still be there."

I nodded my head, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before moving to action, confused, Alice rose to her feet to follow me as I walked towards the front door, her soft voice breaking my heart all over. "What are you doing?" I pulled on my boots and grabbed the baseball bat from the side, glancing over my shoulder at her.

"You can stay here if you like, lock the door. I'm going to check out your house. Be sure not to open the door for anyone but me, ma'am." I moved out onto the porch and frowned as Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me back with a stubborn expression.

"I'm going with." I shook my head, pushing her arm off.

"No you are not. I won't be long." Heading away without another word, I chose to sneak around to the back, making sure to check all the shadows before heading to the back door of her house, trying the door and finding it securely locked, I moved back towards the front, the bat over my shoulder. The wind only biting at my bare chest a little, the heat of the day disappearing to a cool night, I slipped into the house, pausing to flip on each light switch as I went, searching for any intruder they may have been. Repeating the motion upstairs, I sighed and let the bat go down, the house empty. Looking around her bedroom for a moment, I tried not to think about this being the scene of most of my fantasies, finding what I was after and taking the nightshirt into my hands, I began to move back towards the door, pausing once more to pick up a pair of her shoes that stood by the door. Slipping out of the house, I moved back towards my own, finding Alice stood there with the door open a crack. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat.

"You call that stayin' safe?" She flung the door open and pulled me into the house in a motion so fast I nearly stumbled over my feet. "Woah there, Sugar."

Once more her arms flew around me, holding me tightly to her as she whispered against my bare chest. "Thank you Jasper. You didn't have to do that for me, you are so kind and I'm really sorry to intrude and I'm just so sorry…" I chuckled softly, dropping the bat aside and wrapping my arms around her in turn, unable to deny myself the urge.

I shook my head, my hands moving to rest on her back, running circles over her robe, I tried to calm her. "No worries Darlin'. You were scared. Whoever it was, he's gone now. I promise, it's all safe."

Alice looked up to me with doe eyes, the flow of her tears seemingly slowing with each second she spent knowing she was not in any danger. I swallowed deeply as I realized this was the first time I had truly paid attention to her eyes, the beauty of them causing me to stumble over my thoughts. Sapphires against her pale skin, even as her tears flowed the beauty of her eyes was not marred. Abruptly I noticed my hand moving to brush away the last of her tears with my thumb. "Can I stay here?" She blurted under my touch, her cheeks colouring slightly under my fingers, no doubt realizing what she had just asked of me.

I groaned internally at the thought of her staying a little longer, her perfect little body only wrapped up in the too thin robe, even now I could see the outline of her nipples against the fabric, I swallowed again before mutely nodding my head, noticing with a slight disappointment that the nightshirt still resided in my hands. "Y-yes." I shook my head to clear the mist before holding the shirt out to her. "Ah I mean… Here I thought you'd want this… you know… since you are… Ah… I mean…" I felt my cheeks growing hot under her confused gaze before I could bring myself to look away. "You like omelettes?"

Her hand moved then to brush my cheek, making me look at her in surprise as she appeared to gaze at me with an amused expression, the feel of her hand satin against my stubbled cheek. "I thought you liked me naked, Jasper." She purred teasingly at me causing me to sputter in shock.

"I'm sorry what?" I felt my eyes growing wider, knowing that if my game was up this could be it, I would be sent to hell. The cops were probably on their way to arrest me or something and the restraining order was going to be smacked in my face soon enough. Alice's blue eyes danced in amusement, no trace of the tears from before as she giggled. Fucking GIGGLED, at me.

"Relax Jasper, I was teasing you. God, are you always this uptight or do I just bring it out in you?" She asked genuinely seeming to be amused by whatever answer I could provide, her curiosity however seemed to be brimming just below the surface, lighting up her face and taking away the remaining streaks of tears from her cheeks enough to make me acutely aware once more of how beautiful she was.

"Uh…" I sputtered.

Alice rolled her eyes and took the shirt from my hand, flashing me a smile that would make any man weak in the knees and any woman want to tear out their own lips from jealousy. "Where can I put this on if you don't mind?" She fluttered her eyelashes at me demurely as I gazed at her dumbfounded.

Blinking rapidly I pointed in the direction of the stairs, muttering under my breath. "My room is at the top of the stairs…" I rubbed the back of my neck; overly aware of the fact that I myself was half naked under her gaze, not entirely sure how to behave, I moved to make sure that my bat was back in place, locking the door. Alice watched me for a moment, her lip worried between her teeth as she made no move to follow my directions. I raised my brow at her, trying once more to ignore the fantasy like quality of this moment, noticing her robe hung enough that I could see her chest almost perfectly. She seemed to be thinking something over before her words ran out in a rush all at once.

"Would you go with me please? I don't want to go on my own, I'm scared…" She looked down, a drop of moisture falling from her chin quickly; making me realize that her tears were not over and her shields were well down in her true fear. I bit back the guilt in my throat as I realized that I was no better than the shadow in her backyard. A peeping tom. "Please Jasper… what if… what if he's here now?" She spoke so softly I was not sure I had heard it completely.

Moving instantly closer, I offered her my hand, wanting to offer her support despite my own knowledge that if she knew what I was, she would never in a million years accept my help. Her tiny hand slipped into my own, her fingers linking with mine naturally despite the obvious difference in size as a perfect spark of electricity seemed to flow up my arm, shocking me. She gasped very softly at the touch, causing me to once more raise my brow in confusion. My heart appeared to speed up under her touch making me light headed as I lead her to the stairs, helping her take them as she seemed to cuddle against my arm. Turning on the lights, I lead her into my bedroom, hearing another gasp from her lips as she took in the spotlessly clean area. Her eyes drifting to the bed before back to my face, and then, slowly, to the window, my curtains open wide showing the perfect view into her bedroom across from me. Quickly I moved to close them; shutting off any thoughts she may have had about that view before I could be pushed down into a pit of hell.

"This is nice." She spoke casually, moving to lay her nightshirt on the bed before her gaze found mine again, her blue eyes once more captivating me. "I must admit Cowboy, you don't live like I expected." She smirked slightly at that.

I rolled my eyes, sneering slightly. "What? You expected hay piles and horse shit? Sorry to disappoint, Sugar." Moving to my chest of draws, I pulled out a shirt for myself, pausing once more as I noticed her pointed look to me and then the door, rolling my eyes once more as I realized what she wanted. Throwing my shirt down on the bed I moved to the door, moving to close it behind me, I paused in a moment of heartbreak as I heard her whimper slightly. Pulling the door closed only enough to be decent, I let my hand rest to the handle while she dressed.

Resting my head to the doorframe, I sighed deeply, my eyes closed on instinct. Within my mind I could see her now, stripping free of her robe and taking her sweet time to pull on that shirt, perhaps pausing naked to examine something in my room, on my dresser top, the image of Rosalie and I, the pair of reading glasses and the book beside my bedside. I groaned softly imagining her bending over to look under the bed, no doubt checking if I were an axe murderer, however within my fantasies of course, she would be naked. I took in a ragged breath and shook myself from my perverted fantasies of her in my room, instead allowing my thoughts to wander to the intruder who felt the gall to spy on her, to scare her like that, feeling my anger boil some, I almost gasped to hear Alice call my name softly. Opening my eyes, I opened the door again, pausing instantly halfway to speaking a forgotten sentence.

She stood perfectly still, her hands on her hips, pulling my shirt up to an indecent level on her thighs as she tilted her head to me, a soft smile on her lips. "What do you think?" My gaze fell down along her body, taking in the exposed thighs, her bare feet and back up, the way my shirt draped over her much too large and yet managing to hug all her curves enough to make my dick spring to life.

Clearing my throat, I took a moment before I could speak. "I think… you are wearing my shirt…"

She smirked wickedly then, her lips pouting slightly and making her look absolutely fuckable. "The shirt you got for me has a tear in. I was going to throw it out." I allowed my hand to move up to pinch the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes to clear the indecent thoughts from my head for a moment.

"It… it looks good on you." I admitted; keeping my eyes closed firmly in hopes to calm myself enough to lose my painful hard on.

I sensed her approach before her tiny hand brushed along my cheek, her voice was soft, amused. "But you have your eyes closed; you can't say that for sure." I bit the inside of my cheek, opening my eyes to find myself face to face with the sexy pixie, her eyes impossibly wide, her lips perfectly pouted making my breath catch raggedly.

"You look…" I breathed out, inches from her lips. She seemed to sense what I was near to doing, raising up on her tippy-toes to close some of the distance impossibly as her tiny frame pressed very close against my body, no doubt alerting her to my arousal. I turned away after a moment, pulling back from her. "Do you like omelettes? I was going to make myself something to eat…"

She seemed to gain her own composure, pulling away from me and nodding her head, her hands moving to cross against her chest as she smiled too widely. "Love them." I smiled back and turned towards the stairs, trusting her to follow me back down to the kitchen; I moved quickly to turn the stove back on, setting the pan in place and adding some butter rather than oil. I heard her settle in one of the chairs and a moment of silence took us before she spoke softly. "So who is the girl in the image up there? I've never seen her around here before…" A pause. "She's beautiful."

I cracked an egg into the bowl, glancing over my shoulder to her for a moment before answering, trying to judge her reaction. "That's my sister Rosalie, she's two minutes older. Always holds it over me." I smiled softly at the thought of my sister. It had been a few weeks since we had spoken properly without Emmett around.

Alice seemed to think for a moment before she spoke. "Two minutes older? You're a twin?" I nodded my head, adding some spices to the egg mix without thought before pouting it into the pan, letting it simmer; I turned to her with a raised brow.

"You sound shocked."

She giggled softly, shaking her head. "I just never imagined there'd be another person like you out there." I snorted in turn at her, rolling my eyes.

"Trust me, Rose is nothing like me. She got all the life smarts; I just ended up with the brawn." Chuckling softly, I watched her expression as I spoke. "She's a mechanic. Real good at it too."

Alice's eyebrows shot up at that, a shocked expression taking her. "A mechanic?" She asked, shaking her head as though in denial. "She has impeccable fashion sense." I laughed instantly; somehow unsurprised that Alice knew her fashion. I shrugged slightly.

"You'd like Rose, she's feisty. A shop-a-holic too. Or she was before she started claiming everything she bought made her look like a fat and bloated whale." I shook my head, never understanding how pregnant women could ever think that of themselves, especially not Rosalie. Alice's expression seemed to draw in confusion at that, clearly trying to understand what I spoke of. I chuckled once more and explained. "She's about seven months pregnant."

Alice's face colored with understanding before a smile swept her features. "How sweet. Are you scared to be an uncle?"

I turned to add the ingredients to the middle of the omelette, adding my own special mix and glancing over my shoulder to speak. "No, not really. I like kids." I shrugged my shoulders and flipped the omelette perfectly before placing it on a plate, sliding it across the table to her and getting to work on my own. Alice grew silent once more, only the sound of her knife and fork being picked up alerted me still to her presence. I smiled softly, flipping my own omelette once before she gasped.

"Oh my god." I turned quickly to see her with her fork halfway back to her plate, a mouthful of food muffling her words. "This is fucking amazing!" I shook my head and put my own omelette onto a plate, moving to sit across from her, I had always been told I was a good cook. Her eyes found mine after a moment and she seemed to smile genuinely for once, not a hint of sarcasm in her expression. "Truly. It may be the shock talking but you could sell this."

I shook my head again and began to eat in silence, glancing up to her after a moment before I spoke. "Are you feeling alright now? I mean, do you want to head home?"

"NO!" she cried instantly, her eyes welling up without a moments pause. Standing up quickly I moved to her, wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her closer, knowing that she was in a state of shock. Fearful for her wellbeing, I began to sooth my hand through her short locks in an attempt to calm her. Her tiny arms wrapped around my waist tightly as short gasping sobs released from her body, I held her tighter when suddenly her words began to spill from her lips. "I thought he'd found me again… I swear it was him… he looked the same… his... I can't go back there Jasper. Please don't make me." She sobbed harder.

Leaning down I kissed the top of her head softly, her words seeming to make no sense to me and yet unable to bring myself to ask, I held her tighter still, brushing more kisses to her hair. The scent of her became overly apparent in those moments; a distinctly chocolate scent corrupted my senses causing the pit of my stomach to tighten as my cock responded accordingly. Fuck even her scent was making me harder than a ply board. After a moment like this I finally felt her grow still, her sobs quieting. I allowed myself the indulgence to bury my nose to her hair, breathing deeply. "Oh." Alice purred softly after a moment, catching me off guard in the silence, quickly I pulled back to look into her eyes, only to find her gaze on my bare chest. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I watched her curiously as her tiny hand moved to brush against one of the many scars that lined my chest; I flinched slightly as her fingers grazed over the deepest one. "What happened to you?" Her wide eyes looked up to meet mine, nothing but curiosity and concern laced the depths of them.

I looked away from her eyes for a moment before allowing myself the chance to look back at her, I found her expression had not changed at all any disgust I thought she may have had did not become apparent. "I got into a minor disagreement with my ex fiancé." Alice gasped in horror as her hand moved to brush against my skin once more.

"She stabbed you?" I nodded my head in confirmation as Alice gasped once more, her tiny hand soothing the angry white line against my stomach. "And here I thought I was the one with the fucked up past…" She looked back up to my eyes, her expression growing sadder by the moment. "My brother's best friend, James, he stalked me for a few years… It's why I moved…" She looked away from me then, lifting up the shirt that hugged her thighs just a bit, alerting me to the scar that brushed just on the inside of her thigh, so similar to my own. I felt my mouth grow slack; realizing why she behaved as strongly as she had the reason behind her fear that exceeded that of merely a peeping tom.

Whispering low, I let my hand move to brush her cheek. "You can stay here tonight if you'd like. I won't make you head back there if you're scared, Darlin'." Reaching down I pushed the shirt back down, my fingers skimming her thigh just enough to make me swallow hard. She smiled up at me tenderly, somehow her icy exterior melting in the confessions of our night; her breath came in a harsh gasp after a moment, drawing my attention to her plush lips.

"Jasper…Thank you." A pink blush coloured her cheeks as she looked down to her thigh where my hand rested still. Blinking at her, I moved my hand from her, rubbing the back of my neck as my own cheeks coloured slightly.

"No need to thank me, Darlin'. You can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch down her-"

"NO!" She shrieked at me, her tiny hands moving to grab at my shoulders, pulling me down to her level. "Please don't leave me alone in there. I can't take your bed. I'll sleep on the floor up there, please?"

I rolled my eyes, scoffing lightly. "Not likely. I'll stay in there with you but I sure as hell ain't letting you sleep on the floor. What would that do to my gentlemanly image?" I shook my head, watching her look up to me curiously. "My momma taught me better than that."

Alice's hands brushed flat against my chest, moving up to my neck then, causing me to freeze in my spot, her touch seemed to bring fire to me making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end in a completely good way, responding to the reaction below. Her eyes gazed to me, clear and unclouded as she purred low. "Well that won't do. We can't both stay on the floor; it would be much too uncomfortable."

I felt my brow shoot up instantly, the proposition behind her words clear even to me in my lust filled haze, gazing to her eyes, I felt the fantasies of the last months spring to life louder than before, my already straining erection begging to be set free as the pixie I had been seeing in my mind constantly for months gazed up at me, seemingly obvious to my torment. One half of my mind screamed harshly for me to take her roughly right now, screw whatever she could mean behind her words beyond the seducing promise, whilst the other argued loudly not to take advantage of what was clearly just my mind and indeed, body, getting away with itself. The sudden changes in Alice's behaviour proved that didn't it? Her hot and cold approach. She had hated me for months, why should now be any different beyond her desperacy to stay with someone else from her fear?

Clearing my throat I reached for her hand as it rested by my neck, taking it and pulling it away, watching her reaction. "Well then we have a problem." I let her hand fall back to rest on her thighs, watching as she began to chew her lip slightly, seemingly having some form of internal debate.

"Would you be opposed to sharing the bed?" her eyes flashed to mine, seemingly judging my reaction. Whatever she found within caused her to frown slightly, she looked down her gaze falling to my crotch level. Cussing internally I watched a flicker of recognition fill her eyes before she glanced away to the counter. Turning away from her I ran my hand over my eyes.

If my mother could see this now, I would be fucking dead. I knew it. The ungentlemanly thoughts that clouded my already sickly perverted mind were very vivid in her proximity. Hell if Emmett knew what was going on in my mind, he'd be disgusted enough never to want to speak with me again. I was one sick asshole, I knew it, but as her words rung in my ears I couldn't bring myself the will to say what I should have.

"I think we could try that… that is if you don't mind." She stood up then, taking the plates from the table and carrying them to the sink, I watched her in confusion as she began to run the water. Moving quickly I caught her hands before she could put the plug in. "Don't do that. I mean, I'll get it in the morning… You're a guest."

She turned to face me, the proximity of her body allowing me to feel her breath against my chest, I realized much too late how close I was to her tiny body, covered only in my shirt, the only thing between my taking her right now my jeans. Even so I couldn't help myself as I stepped closer, trapping her against the sink as her ass pressed to the counter while my body pressed closer to hers, I let my hand move from her wrist to brush the short hair from her eyes as her breathing seemed to slow. Expecting her to push me away, I almost gasped when her tiny hand moved almost too quickly to brush against the straining in my pants. Her pink tongue flicked out across her lips as I felt myself groan very softly. "Well." She spoke low and husky. "As a guest, I should be courteous. I should help in any way I can with… anything, especially problems I seem to be the cause of…"

I pulled away from her, tugging a hand through my hair and pulling very lightly, turning away from her in an attempt to get a grip of myself, cursing my conscience as it screamed at me I would regret doing anything with her later as a mere payment for letting her spend the night at my home. "It's late. I have work in the morning…"

"So do I." she spoke in a voice clear even in a whisper. I nodded soundlessly and walked towards the stairs, sensing her following me, hardly noticing as she switched off all the lights on the way. Reaching my room I moved quickly to get a pair of sweatpants from the draw, all too aware that she was watching me from the open doorway. I moved to the bathroom wordlessly and began the difficult job of removing my jeans, groaning at the near painful sensation as the air touched my straining awareness.

"Fuck." I muttered softly trying to ignore my very big problem; I moved to pull on the sweats with regret, not only for the heat but the fact that as soon as they were on, the tent of my problems did not seem to be any smaller. This was the very reason why I preferred to sleep in the nude. Splashing water to my face I moved back into the room, gasping softly at the sight of Alice sat on my bed, her legs resting against each other as she sat in the most delicious way, giving me a very good look at the curve of her thigh the way the shirt pulled up. "I… you okay with the left side?" I moved to the bed as she nodded, turning off the lights quickly in hopes that with the darkness things would be easier.

Slipping into the covers I fluffed my pillow in an attempt to look busy while she prepared herself for bed beside me. She appeared to toss and turn trying to get comfortable for a moment before I heard her mutter under her breath "Fuck it." Frowning I turned as I felt the bed left slightly, noticing her silhouette against the light shining in from the closed curtains, I watched with widening eyes as she stripped the shirt from her body, throwing it to the side and leaving her naked. Despite the darkness I could make out the contours of her perfect little body as she moved to settle under the covers with me.

"What are you doing?" I hissed softly at her, trying to fight my inner caveman as she sat with her back to the headboard, glancing to me, I could not see her face but I was sure when she spoke that it would hold a smirk.

"I can't sleep with clothes on. It's not comfortable." I cussed softly and allowed my hand to once more tug at my hair, the sharp pain helping to clear my head in absolutely no way. Alice watched me in amusement, her tiny hand moved to take my hand away from my hair. "Stop it, your hair is much too nice to be pulled out from the roots." She seemed to take a moment before speaking low. "You can't tell me you are comfortable with those sweatpants on, Jasper, it's hot as hell in this room."

Christ I am in hell, I thought at her words. The thought of her naked beside me trying to get me to do the same was almost too much to bear, I wished I were not a gentleman in any way, that my conscious were not loud enough to shatter all my intentions to take her…

"Jasper. Do I have to take your pants off myself? I will do it."

"Christ Alice!" I growled turning to face her and sitting up. "Why the hell do you want me naked so badly? Are you trying to torture me? Really? Is this a joke or something? Give me a hard on from your actions just to prove I'm some form of pervert or something?"

Alice rolled her eyes, growling back at me from my outburst, apparently unsurprised by my confession of ramble size proportions. "Oh for fucksake why are you so fucking noble all of a sudden? Take off your fucking pants Jasper." Her hands moved to grab my sweatpants to which I responded immediately, grabbing her wrists and pulling them above her head rolling over to pin her, I glared at her.

"Why are you so obsessed with getting me naked?" I growled down at her, trying to ignore the fact that her thighs were placed beside my legs, spreading her legs for me. She glared back up at me, a growl of annoyance in turn leaving her lips.

"What, so it's okay for you to spy on me while I'm naked but I'm not allowed to see you?" She struggled slightly against my hold on my wrists, her words flooring me to shock; my mind went blank for a moment at the realization of what she meant. Without much thought my arms released her as I found myself looking into her eyes in shock. "Yes I know about your little perverted secret. Did you really think I didn't? I have a window too you know!" She huffed softly below me, her arms moving to cross over her chest making me groan as the action brought attention to her all too real, too close breasts.

Taking in a deep breath I scowled at her, composing myself slightly. "Then why the hell are you naked in my bed, why haven't you just—"

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" She growled over my words causing me to pause, my eyes bulging slightly as her words once more hit their mark. I felt my jaw grow slack as my words died clearly on my tongue. I had to be dreaming, this couldn't be happening. "C'mon dammit, either make this position worth my while or get the hell off of me."

I rolled off of her quickly, moving to stand and glaring at her from my position stood up. Her offer proving too much for me to handle as my mind raced in confusion. Tugging my hand through my hair again, I turned away from her to try and calm myself. I heard her sit up, her gaze burning into my back with the force of all the heavens. "What the hell makes you think you can… arg." I shook my head.

She sighed loud enough for me to hear in exasperation. "I never took you for the frigid sort. Six months watching me from your window and I had you pegged as something else. Can't you see I'm throwing myself at you here?"

I shook my head once more, spinning round to yell at her again only to pause at the sight of her, the sheet wrapped just by her hips, her body on show; I swallowed deeply, trying to find my words again only the weakness in resolve seeming to grow. "Why? You hate me." Alice shook her head at me, a growl of annoyance leaving her.

"If I hated you do you think I'd be offering myself up to you? What kind of a man are you? You're turning me down after months of wishing to bend me over and fuck me?"

"Will you ever listen to yourself? Christ Alice you are only saying this because you're in shock. You got scared, came over here and decided to act like a wanton whore because you feel you owe me. You don't. You hate me but as much as I get an erection for you sweetheart, it ain't going to happen because I am not that guy."

I allowed myself a glance at her, my eyes adjusted to the darkness enough to notice her crestfallen expression. Alice hugged her knees to her chest, covering her breasts with her hands, I found myself confused to notice that once more she was crying. Sobs escaping her chest in heaves enough to make my head ache with guilt. Guilt over doing the right thing. I ran my hand over my eyes, trying to fight the weariness that began to overtake. This had to be the most fucked up situation I had ever been in.

Her sobs began to grow then, breaking my heart as each ragged one tore through the air around us. "You must think me such a whore. Throwing myself at you like this." She leant her forehead to her knees, looking every bit the young girl her size would suggest. I groaned internally, moving to settle on the bed beside her as all anger subsided. Taking her hand from her breast I held it close, ignoring her as much as I could.

"Alice, I don't think you're a whore. I think you're confused." I leant forward and brought the sheet up over her, covering her exposure as her eyes looked up to me in confusion, her breath coming in short pants, her tears staining down her cheeks a mirror from before.

"I just thought… after so many months… I thought you'd want to…" She shook her head, her hand tearing from mine to cover her eyes. "God I feel so stupid." Without a moment of thought, I wrapped my arms around her, brushing a kiss to the top of her head as she leant into me without the struggle I had imagined, my heart seemed to twist in pain for her, something I could not completely fathom from the short time we had known one another. "I just wanted you to like me." She whispered so low I could not think I had heard her right.

My brow puckered in confusion as my hands trailed soothing circles along her back, trying to calm her down from her breakdown. I began to wonder about the things I knew about her, the little pieces I had learned of her the last months seemingly jumbled and disarrayed when presented with the broken girl in my arms. "What do you mean?"

She groaned softly, burying her face to my neck as she attempted to hide, her perfect lips brushed against my skin, sending goose bumps through me at the feel of her mouth on my flesh as she spoke. "I can't explain how or why and you'll think I am a freak. But… From the moment I first saw you, I felt… forget it." She shook her head, hiding from me more.

Confused, I moved to lift her chin up, looking into her eyes deeply, seeing the sadness there and feeling a wrench in my heart. "What?"

She shook her head, trying to pull away from my grip before giving up with a sigh. "I felt like you were meant to be with me and it scared me because the only other time I had felt…" her hand moved to brush against the scar on my stomach, her voice barely a whisper. "I saw you watching me a few days after… I wanted you to notice me but I was too scared to talk to you and you have to think I am crazy."

I shook my head, remembering the first week that I had watched her, knowing that in that week I first witnessed her self pleasure only a few days after. I glanced to her hand, a slight blush colouring my cheeks. "The first time you… you knew I was watching you? All that time? And you think you're crazy?" I scoffed and leant my forehead to hers, unable to help myself as the look in her eyes seemed to capture me.

She smiled softly at me. "I pretty much just told you I think we're destined to be and you think spying on my naked ass is crazy?" She countered making me chuckle softly, the tension of the moment seemingly passed in the most bazaar fashion.

"I can see why you'd think that…" I sighed. "However I am not sure you are wrong." She looked to me in confusion before I shook my head at her. "Never mind that. You have to be tired…"

She scowled at me then. "I may look like a child but I certainly am not one, Jasper."

"No from the things I have seen you do, I would say you are most certainly not." I sighed softly. "But I think you are confused. Fuck knows I am. Maybe sleep would help?"

She shook her head, her eyes abruptly serious as she spoke softly, looking away after a long moment. "Too scared to. It's when you sleep he can get you." She shuddered delicately, causing me to frown. Her attitude scared me. The changes in her emotion suggested that my pixie was deeply flawed. Her words seemed to sound so strongly in the darkness, overly apparent in her fear as her voice hitched. I noticed for the first time, without the distraction of her body coveting my attentions, that everything she seemed to do looked careful and precise; her attentions seemed to lay in her surroundings, in her protection.

"He? That guy… the one who…" She nodded sadly. "What did he… what happened Alice? To make you so sure that he would hunt you."

She glanced down to the bed, her attentions seemingly minimal as she held the sheet tighter over her chest, her breathing slow and even as her tears seemed to be quelled to something more and then, so softly I was not sure I had heard it, she spoke. "He tried to rape me." She shook her head. "I was alone and it was night. I fell asleep and he came through the window. He… at first he seemed to be playing kind, complimenting me on my choice in night wear before… he tried to force himself on me and I kicked him. It made him mad. I didn't see the knife until it was almost too late. Lucky for me, my brother burst in then… James had planned to… with the knife… Seth stopped him long enough for me to run but… he had a knife." She cuddled closer to me subconsciously. "The police couldn't find him. So I moved."

I frowned deeper. "And your bother?" She shook her head confirming my suspicions before wrapping her tiny arms around me, dropping the sheet from around her in her haste. I gasped softly at the feel of her bare chest against my own, my hands moved to wrap around her and hug her closer. "I am so sorry Alice."

She nuzzled closer to me, causing me to groan softly despite the intensity of the moment, the spark of her flesh on mine was undeniable, calling to me even in the darkest of times. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose to her hair, breathing in of her scent. "S'okay. I'm sorry I threw myself at you…"

I raised my brow, placing a kiss to the top of her head again. "What an absurd thing to apologize for." She pulled back to look at me with a frown. "A beautiful girl throwing herself at me isn't exactly something to be sorry for."

She raised her brow at me then before shaking her head, a soft giggle escaping her lips. "You are distinctly noble for a guy who had an erection for me not ten minutes ago." I rolled my eyes at her, smirking wickedly.

"I just know not to take advantage of you just because I can." I smiled softly, finding strangely that the ease at which we spoke managed both to draw me in and frighten me. Our usual arguments pushed aside, we could no longer hide behind fiery words, instead, I found myself drawn to the woman before me for her mind and not just her body.

Alice yawned then, her tiny hand flying to her mouth as she sat back, not seeming to care about her nudity one bit. "Jasper?" She asked between her yawn, making me smile softly. I had never thought adorable could fit to describe a woman who was over legal age; I had only now realized how wrong I was.

"Yes?"

She looked up to me with wide eyes, her lip worried between her teeth once more as she asked very softly. "Would you mind holding me? Just until I fall asleep… I would feel much safer…"

Nodding my head, I offered her a smile, unable to deny her her request. "I can do that." I ran my hand through my hair then, looking down pointedly to her exposed chest, swallowing after a moment to find my words. "You going to put your clothes back on?" I asked in a tight voice, to which Alice laughed softly in response. The sound like bells tinkling on a wind chime.

"I wasn't lying when I said I can't sleep with clothing on now." I sighed deeply at that before pulling the covers back over my body, joining her underneath with a struggle to keep my composure.

"Of course." I muttered softly, laying back down on the bed I found myself shocked the moment Alice lay down, she pulled her tiny frame closer to me, resting her head on my shoulder and putting her arm over my chest, seemingly unphased by her nudity against me. I shook the bad thoughts from my head, wrapping my arm around her waist as she cuddled into me in a way I had never had someone do before. Each second that she seemed to relax against me, the more aware of her I became, her breathing was even and sweet against my chest, her hand tiny and silk smooth rested against my bare side. How she could be comfortable I could not understand and yet within moments she began to breathe the sweet slumber of sleep.

I lay there with her for a while, my thoughts clouded deeply with everything that had happened tonight, making me wonder how things had ever come to this. Soon her even breaths began to lull my mind, her comfort making me in turn comfortable. I closed my eyes and slept.

"Jasper…"

A soft voice purred sometime later in my ear, waking me from the sweetest slumber I had ever had. I groaned softly in protest as the voice called again in my ear, the feeling of a tiny hand grazing against my cheek began to pull me more to the present, making me sigh sadly. I felt no desire to wake up.

A soft sigh. Suddenly I found myself alerted to the feel of someone sat on my stomach, straddling me as her hands moved down my chest, her nails grazing lightly. "I can wake you up other ways if you'd like." A tinkling of bells filled my ears, her voice so sweet and so perfect. I opened my eyes and suppressed a sudden moan. Alice sat above me, still naked as the day she were born, her perfect little body pressed to my stomach as she grinned down at me.

"Jesus Christ Alice." I groaned deeply, finding my self to still feel the uncomfortable effects of her presence, the expression of blue balls never ringing more true than in that moment. She wiggled lightly above me, rubbing herself against my stomach and making me moan again.

"I'm not confused now. Now are you man enough to wake the fuck up and fuck me or you just going to lay there and talk some more about doing it in your sleep?" She raised a delicate eyebrow at me, her smirk pure.

"You're a fucking minx aren't you…"

She giggled innocently, her hand moving to brush against my straining crotch. "You watch me walk around naked for months and you don't realize this?" I hissed at her touch, closing my eyes to the sensation of her hand against my cloth covered cock.

"If I were you, I would get off of me and stop that unless you truly mean that you want me to fuck you. I am noble but I am not a saint." I shook my head, opening my eyes to look up at her. Her eyes were clear, no trace of her tears before as her face seemed pink from her wanton behaviour, I couldn't help but let my gaze travel over her perfectly shaped tits once more and lower to where she straddled over my stomach. I groaned again.

She giggled once more before rolling off of me, lying beside me on the bed she purred huskily. "Well if you won't then I hope you don't mind my taking care of myself." I cussed instantly as beside me her hand moved to settle between her thighs. Rolling quickly over her, I pulled her hands up against her head, unable to control myself anymore; I crushed my lips against hers. Feeling her gasp softly under my kiss, I took the chance to slip my tongue between her open lips, tasting her with a growl.

Her lips moulded perfectly to mine while her hands moved to wrap around my shoulders, pulling me down. An instant fire began to build against her touch as her taste began to overwhelm me. The kiss felt nothing like any before as a fight for dominance began with our tongues. Pulling back panting, I leaned my forehead to hers. My breathing ragged and matched by hers.

"Well." She breathed softly, the spark of her touch sending shivers over my bare back as she smiled up at me. "That was unexpected." She spoke softly, my thoughts matching her words exactly as she warmth of her touch seemed to build, the familiarity of the moment seeming to take me over as I leaned in to brush my lips to the hollow of her throat. She arched her neck slightly to allow me better access before she moaned softly. "Jasper…"

I chuckled against her flesh, her scent washing over me with each passing second in a way that made my heart pound loudly in my ears. "Alice… you know we don't really know each other, right?"

Her tiny hand trailed down to the elastic of my sweatpants, rubbing at the flesh just above it, her fingers dancing over the muscles of my stomach in a way that made me groan. "We've slept in the same bed… you know about my past and I know about yours, the most important parts… You've seen me naked." Her hand slipped effortlessly into my pants, brushing against my erection with forwardness. I cussed at the sensation, trying in vein to keep myself from losing my train of thought. Her hand moved to wrap around me, pumping up once. I hissed suddenly as pleasure cursed through me, her touch so good against me, better than I had imagined. "Touched each other now… Why not see where things will lead us?" She purred, her feet coming up to push my sweatpants down from my body, exposing my body to the morning light as her hand moved to pump my cock once more.

"Fuck." I muttered in response, her other hand moving to brush against my ass softly causing more sensation to course through me.

"Exactly." She purred, moving her hands way and wrapping her legs around my waist. I leaned in to kiss her once more, my resolve finally gone as I realized that the thing I had desired for months now finally lay in my grasp, who was I to deny her?

My hand moved to snake down her body as the kiss never broke, brushing against her wetness in a pointed way, trying not to groan again as she pulled me closer with her legs, her feet hooking to pull my hips forward until I found myself pressed maddeningly against her. I broke the kiss then, trailing my lips along her throat. "Protection?" I barely managed to gasp, resisting all urge to just plunge myself into her.

"Don't need it." She purred, her hand moving to tangle in my hair as I trailed my lips to her chest, sucking one of her nipples into my mouth without thought. She arched her back to me, giving me better access as a pleasured moan escaped her. My hands moved to grip her hips as I used the advantage to push my hips forward, almost cussing at the sensation of her as I moved to plunge myself slowly into her depth. Her body responded instantly, causing me to cuss at the tightness wrapped around me. She cussed softly, her words a gargled moan as my own guttural noises began to flow around her nipple. Kissing back up to her neck and then her lips, she pulled me closer within her, growling against my lips. "Move, Jasper."

Doing gladly as she asked, I began to move with her, her hips reaching up to meet my thrusts with each second, guttural sounds of pleasure escaping both of us as the heat of our proximity in the moment began to take hold, both of us moving relentlessly together as pleasure cursed through me. The tightness of her body and the friction of the moment with her seeming to bring us closer and closer together towards the edge before finally unable to hold on, her breathing became more laboured, feeling her tighten around me as her orgasm rocked through her body harshly, I cussed against her neck, thrusting with her a few more times before finally the bliss of my own caused me to release. "Fuck." I cussed loudly once more as my entire lower half began to feel weak. Alice's contented mews below me doing nothing to stop the pleasure that rocked through us both as we moved together once more before finally beginning to calm. I rested my head to her shoulder.

"That was…" She spoke after a moment, her hand moving to brush through the curls of my hair, the feeling of her pleasurable as reluctantly I pulled out of her, trying to catch my breath.

"I know." I muttered softly.

"We need to do that again sometime." She purred wantonly. Rolling off of her, I pulled her close in my arms, chuckling softly in agreement as finally the mush she had created within my mind began to clear. Brushing a kiss to the top of her head, I smiled softly as she tilted her head up to kiss my lips, happily meeting her kiss, I pulled her closer to me, getting lost in the sensation I had only dreamed.

"Oh for the love of all that is holy, YOU ACTUALLY FUCKED HER?" A booming voice called from the door, causing us to break the kiss fast. I sat up quickly, hiding Alice from view as an amused Emmett and apologetic Rosalie stood by my open door, Emmett's wide smile putting me off instantly. "Who knew being a little pervert paid off?"

Rosalie smacked his arm harshly, covering her eyes with the other. "Sorry Jazz." She muttered softly. "He insisted on coming here."

Beside me, Alice pulled the sheets up higher, hiding herself from view as best as possible. "H-hi" she stuttered softly, making me smile. Fuck she was cute.

Emmett grinned at her with dimples showing, offering her a cheeky wave. "Hey Pixie." Whilst Rosalie shook her head, an apologetic smile touched her lips, her one hand rested to her large stomach.

"Hello." She mouthed.

I ran my hand over the back of my neck, cursing Emmett with every fibre of my being. "How the fuck did you get in here?" I growled to which Rosalie shrugged, Emmett's evil mastermind smile widened as he held up a key, jingling it loudly. "Mother Fucker" I cussed loudly. Rosalie scowled at me while a soft giggle escaped the covers beside me. Emmett laughed wickedly and stashed his hand in his pocket.

"Going to introduce us, or do I have to forever address her as sexy neighbour girl?" I glared at him and motioned awkwardly to Alice beside me and then to them.

"Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice." Alice smiled sheepishly beside me, her cheeks as red as my own no doubt. "Now Rosalie and Emmett. Leave. Now." I glared to which Rosalie smirked widely, her wicked side coming out.

"We'll be in the living room baby bro, give you a few moments to pull your pants on before you explain to me what the hell you are doing screwing your neighbour." I groaned instantly as Rose smiled amused to Alice. "It was nice meeting you." She slipped out under Emmett's arm, pulling him along while he laughed loudly.

I banged my head against my hands, cussing instantly after them while Alice sat up beside me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see her leave for this. Her tiny hands moved to wrap around my waist, a tender kiss brushed against my shoulder as she smiled. "They seem nice." I turned to face her in shock; certain she should have run away screaming. Instead, she stood up casually and smiled a tantalizingly wicked smile. "Don't look so shocked, I meant it when I said I knew you were the one for me."

I shook my head suddenly. I was one sick, perverted, lucky bastard.


End file.
